Survive in Kagome's Time
by DarkDaughterMay
Summary: While waiting for Kagome to come back Naraku attacks the rest of the group. Then everyone else comes and gets sucked into Kagz time is now stuck there for 1 YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

As our favorite gang were at Kaede's village waiting patiently for a member to come back from her era

**I don't own anything that is used in this story. I only own the story idea & the characters May, and Kouta. P.S. I will use pokemon, Dark from DNAngel, spells from Wizards of Waverly Place and ninja moves from Naruto in all my fanfics but they're not going to be crossovers, unless I say so. **

As our favorite gang were at Kaede's village waiting patiently for a Kagome to come back from her era under the Goshinboku. Well, all were waiting patiently with the exception of one that was thinking about a lot of thing that confused him and was currently in his favorite spot, the Goshinboku's highest tree branch. It was no other than Inuyasha the short fused hanyō. He was in deep thought with his father's sword, the Tetsusaiga said to destroy one hundred demons with one swing, in his lap against his right shoulder.

Why he was in deep thought you might ask, well he was figuring out his feelings for the dead priestess Kikyo (cough Kinky-hoe cough) his first lover and the girl that was in her era, Kagome Higurashi, the girl that is the reincarnation of his first love. Kagome resembles Kikyo but acts like her complete opposite. Kagome is nice and warm-hearted while Kikyo is mean and cold-hearted. He promised to both he would protect them, but now that he's thinking he figures out that Kikyo is dead and is not the same girl he fell in love over fifty years ago. Now he knows he is really in love with Kagome. And before he could think anymore he was knocked out his thoughts, his tree and was face first in the ground. Grumbling things under his breath he removed his face from the ground to glare at the person that knocked him out of his tree, but what he saw surprised him to say the least. Up in the sky were Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna on one of Kagura's feathers.

"KuKuKuKuKuKuKuKuKuKuKu, my, my Inuyasha so easily distracted with his own thoughts" Naraku stated smirking at him. "1 yōkai taijiya (demon slayer), 1 hōshi (monk), 1 neko (cat demon), 1 kitsune (fox demon), and 1 hanyō (half demon). Hmm where is that miko in the strange kimono? AHHh that's right she is 500 years into the future!!" he continued.

At this the gang gasped _**"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"**_Inuyasha screamed making all the birds near by fly away scared. Just then coming from the north were Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku and from the west Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku and Jaken. "Hey dog-turd where is my woman!!" Kouga screamed at Inuyasha the second he got there. Inuyasha was about to rudely answer him when he saw a bluish purple light come from the well. 'No' was what Inuyasha thought before he went sprinting to the well every one else right behind him.

**Well hope you like it. I am only a beginner writer here.**


	2. Chapter 2

When he got there the lights were huge almost blinding causing him to stop dead in his tracks

**INUYASHA NOT MINE STORY YES NOT SHOW OR BOOK.**

When he got there the lights were huge almost blinding causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Everyone else came shortly after him and the same thing that happened to them. Next thing they all know they're floating in the same light. Inuyasha knew this feeling they were crossing times. After a few minutes floating everyone landed with a thud in the well house located at Higurashi Shrine 500 years into the future. "Where are we Kouga-kun?" Ayame said a little scared clinging to his arm. "How the hell should I know?" He said "But three things I know are that 1. We are all squashed" He yelled and once every one was out the well he continued "2. You are clinging arm which I don't like," he screamed "and 3. My Kagome was here not to long ago," he said in a dreamy voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you _**she isn't your woman!?**_ And of course it smells like Kagome here, this well is on the land of Higurashi Shrine, in other words the Shrine where Kagome lives in 500 years in the future." Inuyasha told/screamed at Kouga. At this the rest except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku and his reincarnation jaws dropped. "Now pick up your jaws before flys go in and let's find the wench and her family," Inuyasha ordered. When they stepped out they saw no one. But two boys about Kohaku's age had brown eyes & short raven hair came out of the house. "Oii, Sota where is the rest of your family? And who is he?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Both boys were scared when they heard someone call one of them but when they looked and saw Inuyasha answered Souta "Hey Inu-onii-chan everyone else is at the training grounds we actually came back to get some things we all forgot and he is my twin brother Kouta."

It was true just looking at their bodies you could tell they were training bruises and cuts decorated their faces and arms and they had a few burns too. But the thing that was weird was the clothes they had on: black cargo pants with lots of pockets and black ninja sandals. A black muscle shirt for kids and a fishnet shirt over it, on right the right leg they wore a leg holster and on the left back pocket they wore a weapon pouch. Both wore a hidden leaf village headband on their foreheads, wrapped around their waist was a black shirt that had the yin and yang symbols but instead of it black it was an orange/yellow color on the back, Souta had sword with wrapped in green next to it , Kouta's sword handle was wrapped in orange and both had hidden leaf village gloves on.

"Hey kid what exactly are you and your family?" Inuyasha said suspiciously "What do you mean Inuyasha? I don't understand," Sota said utterly confused. "I mean before you guys were a family of priests and priestess, and now you like you are ninjas. What is the big deal any ways?" Inuyasha said angry his arms crossed and a vein popping out of his head anime style. "Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha about that I think my mom should tells you guys the truth," Sota said nervously rubbing his neck in the process. "Come on I show you guys the way. But there's a catch, he" he said pointing at Kouga "has to keep up with me,"

At this Kouga scoffed "Ha like you could beat me I'm the fastest one here." "Alright then first one there wins and loser has to give the other one 25,000 yen. Deal?" Sota asked holding his hand out to shake with Kouga to close the deal. Kouga smirked and shook hands with Sota saying "Alright kid if I win you can't cry. But one question who are you?" "Kouga I don't think it will be fair since you're a demon and you have jewel shards in your legs." Ayame said. "Hey, don't worry about that miss I don't really care about that kind of thing. To tell you the truth I have some tricks of my own."

Sota said then continued "On the count of three we go. All you have to do is go down that path to get to the training area. Oh and I am Kagome's little brother Sota." He said pointing over to a path after Goshinboku. **1…2…3! **And all that could be seen of Sota was a dust could in his shape. Kouga saw this and went running like a chicken with his cut off after the kid and ran head first into all the trees. "I bet 1,000 yen on the kid," Inuyasha said laughing. But everyone else bet 1,000 yen on Kouga. Everyone as in Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN INUYASHA ONY IDEA

**DON'T OWN INUYASHA ONY IDEA.**

(On the Higurashi training grounds)

"Alright girls one more time but now focus more chakra into your hands and make it fluid like the water in the river and put it into a circular motion." Said a woman in her middle years she was Ai or Kagome's mother. The two girls she was referring to were her twin daughters Kagome being the one with raven and new red highlights all through out her hair and at the tips she got yesterday to let people know the difference between her and her twin sister. Kagome's twin sister's name was May, she had turquoise highlights through out her hair and at the tips for the same reason, and without her highlights she used to exactly like Kagome. The two sisters had on the same clothes as Sota but instead of muscle shirts they had on tank tops and they had their hair in high pony tails.

They were now trying to learn how to do Rasengan; a technique passed down for many generations all starting with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Naruto taught the Rasengan to his children and made it a tradition that every one should learn the technique while the Hyuga clan's blood line trait was passed down from member to member. The girls had mastered the technique and were taking a break when they saw Sota burst into the clearing out of breath. "Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha. Now 'gasp' that wolf 'gasp' demon owes 'gasp' me 25,000 'gasp' yen," he said out of breath. Kagome walk to Sota and said in a scary voice "And what is this wolf demon you are speaking of name?"

"Umm his name is" Sota was interrupted thankfully by the demon they were talking about "KOUGA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Kagome screeched. Kouga looked up saw what he thought where to two Kagome and ran to May by accident while grabbing her hands and said "Hey Kagome how is my woman doing? I see you are trying to get away from mutt-face by using the well." Everyone else came when Kouga started at 'I see'. Inuyasha started to angrily stomp his way to Kouga lifting his right sleeve up. But he was stopped when there was a sudden outburst.

"_**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU WOLF?"**_ May screamed getting back her hands and continued _**"HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND CALLING KAGGY YOUR WOMAN. I BET YOU ARE JUST A COWARD WOLF THAT NEEDS SOMEBODY STRONG TO BE HIS MATE, SO THAT IS WHY YOU ARE CALLING KAGGY YOUR WOMAN. I BET YOU DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HER! YOU JUST WANT KAGZ TO BE YOUR WOMAN SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISFT ONE OF OUR OWN FUCKIN' FINGERS."**_ she finished out of breath and breathing long deep breaths. Everyone especially Kouga where scared out of there skins.

Then May gave Kouga a nice strong punch to the gut making him bend down in pain. "Sis I think you hit him a little too hard," Kagome said. "No Kagome what I did was hit him too soft!" May exclaimed getting ready to hit him again. She was going to hit him again if it wasn't for Kagome grabbing her hands and putting them behind her back "May stop before you go too far." Kagome said grunting while May was thrashing harder. Under her breath May said a 'fine'. Kagome slowly and cautiously let go of her twin sister's hands just in time for hers to get grabbed by someone.

She blinked several times and saw Kouga with a small grin on his face. "Sorry for mistaking someone as beautiful as you for someone as ugly and hideous as her," he said nodding his towards May. If you thought she was mad before now you could tell she was angry as hell. Now you could see the fire in her eyes and around her. She threw another punch to Kouga's head and said "Kagz duck!" And Kagome did exactly that. She ripped her hand out of Kouga's and ducked and closed her eyes shut. When she did she felt something thump in front of her opening then slowly opened the other she saw Kouga on the floor with multiple bumps on his head. She looked up and sighed getting up and dusting her self off. And saw May there with her boken against her shoulder and hands in her pockets. "May did you have to hit him so much."

"Yes, he called me ugly and called you beautiful. What the hell is his problem anyways you and I are_** identical twins. **_Hell, why else did we get highlights? To let people know who is who. Kagomeraven hair with red highlights and tips; Mayraven hair turquoise highlights and tips._** HOW FUKIN' HARD IS THAT?!**_" Just then May noticed a lot of people dressed in feudal era clothes and most looked like demons. May pointed a finger behind Kagome which she saw and turned around. What Kagome did not expect were her feudal era friends there along with Naraku and his gang. Both twins felt lightheaded, saw bright spotted lights everywhere and started to sway a little before fainting completely.

(Inuyasha POV)

When Kagome turned around I saw she was surprised to see us all here in her era especially Naraku and his 'family'. Her and the girl I think was her twin sister started to sway a little then they started to collapsed. I ran to get Kagome before she fell to the ground and when I was running I saw a flash of purple and black but ignored it, all I needed to do was catch my mate. I ummm mean my err. Fine you caught me _**I LOVE KAGOME HIGURASHI!**_ And lucky me I caught her just in time too because when I caught her wolf-shit woke up from the punches and bonks on the head and was about to run to catch her.

(Normal POV)

"Hey mutt-face get your fuckin' filthy hands off of my woman!" Kouga screeched before going back into unconscious. Everyone looks up to see a woman that is in her middle ages but looks 20. (Can anyone guess who she is?) At her sides you was the kid that raced Kouga at her right, Sota and on the other side of the woman was Kouta . Both had a boken (wooden sword) in front of them like they hit something.

Before anyone could talk Miroku in front of the woman with her hands in his and him on his knees "Hello beautiful I have to tell something about myself. I am a holy monk;" at this Inuyasha muttered "he is as much a holy monk as a rat's ass is clean". He continued "and a curse was set on my family. The curse has been passed down my family since my grandfather was cursed because of Naraku, that demon," he said pointing at Naraku "a hole has been placed in my right hand it is called the Wind Tunnel. With each passing year it grows bigger in size, eventually it shall get so large that it will suck me right into it. That is the way my father died; he was sucked into his own right hand. The only way to lift the curse is if he is killed, but if I can not do that I wish to have a son that will follow the family mission that has been going on for almost three generations now. So could you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he finally finished.

"_**MONK!!"**_ not only one but five voices said. He suddenly gulped and turned his head around. There stood three girls and two boys with weapons and evil glints in there eyes. The girls where Sango with Hiraikotsu, Kagome and her sister had woken up when he was talking and they had their swords out of the sheath that were at strapped at their waists. Last but not least the boys still had their boken in their hands. "I 'gulp' understand Sango being angry 'gulp' but why are 'gulp' you guys 'gulp' angry," Miroku said in a shaky voice. "Well, if you have to know Miroku the reason we are angry is," the four started too cheerfully "because the woman you just asked to bear your child is_** OUR MARRIED MOTHER!!**_" They finished all red in the face with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Third verse same as the first Don't own Inuyasha

**Third verse same as the first Don't own Inuyasha**

"We will give ya a 60 second head start. So go a head and start running you will need it Miroku," Kagome said. But before anyone could blink Kagome and May where lifted off of the ground by the back of their tank tops. "No girls!" Ai screamed (their mother) before everyone except Kagome and May where shot back and tied to trees with ropes that where impossible to escape from until they are untied from someone else. The girls started to thrash trying to get free, when suddenly they were zapped with what looked like blue lighting.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **_ Both girls screamed with their eyes shut tight. The thing that they were just zapped with hurt a lot. It felt as if they were getting burned inside out. "Well if it was this easy to injure both of you and possibly killed I would have come back so much earlier. That way I could have seen you both young and cowering in fear just like that sorry excuse of a father of yours," said the man that had them by the back of their shirts. He was like Naraku without the baboon pelt on but instead of purple it was a sickening blood red.

"What did you just say about our father?" the girls asked through their grinning teeth and a voice that said 'Say the wrong answer and you will be dead.' Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guys because he knew how Kagome was when she was angry and with what saw about her sister's anger. The guy is as good as dead.

"What are you death know you worthless excuses for women?! I said that you father has been cowering in fears all these years," the man said throwing them across the ground and laughed at them as they got scrapped with sharp rocks and then skidded to a stop at two people's feet. Kagome stopped at Inuyasha' feet her face towards him with a painful expression on her face, and May landed at a guy's feet with the same painful expression on her face. The girls looked up and said "Inuyasha/ Dark." Before the man picked them up from the ground without touching them and slammed both of them at a tree making them scream in pain and going into unconscious.

"_**GIRLS, NO PLEASE TASOGANE DON'T KILL THEM!" **_The girls' family screamed. _**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM ONE MORE TIME YOU BASTARD!!" **_ Inuyasha said with his hold on Tetsusaiga so tight his fingers where white, but that didn't stop his eyes from switching from red to amber. "It's too late." Tasogane said getting his sword and thrusting it in both their chest. The girls turned deathly pale and fell limp with a hole where their hearts where. Tasogane took his sword out of their chest smirking. Then both May and Kagome's friends and family screamed and started thrashing against the ropes trying to break free.

Just then they all heard laughter in the trees above them and looked up. Up the trees you could see May and Kagome with smirks on their faces, them leaning on the trunks, and their clothes different. Kagome's clothes were like the one Inuyasha had on except the sleeves, the hem of the neck line, and from where her ribs ended to the end of her hitoe where white. Her hakama was tied at her waist since it short so it allowed for the white at the end of the hitoe to be seen and she had sword at her waist. At the handle it was wrapped with beautiful velvet red. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, but something no one ever saw were two raven dog ears on her head, two long bangs where her human ears were, and could you tell her hair had grown because in her high ponytail it reached to her middle back; which was where it was when she had it down. May looked the same as Kagome but instead it being in red her clothes was the color midnight blue and her sword handle was wrapped in midnight blue wraps.

But on both their faces they had ragged blue lines on each cheek and had black patches under their eyes, so in other words they were in their purified demons forms like Inuyasha was in the stone ogre's stomach. Everyone except Sesshomaru, and Kanna looked from where they were to the place where they thought the girls where dead and back in utter shock.

"HOW DID Y-," Tasogane was interrupted from his rampage "Well Tasogane you forgot the most important reason you want to kill us remember- we're demonic mikos. You are angry with just a human and a demon loving each other, but when – well in your words- 'something as pure as a miko is in love with something as tainted as a demon' you become pissed as hell. Specially, when the miko in the plot is the one that you loved when you were younger but you were turned down because she was with our father at that time. Anyways back to topic you forgot we could sense your aura and smell you for over 5 miles. So the May and Kagome you killed were just shadow clone we put in our places when no one was looking," May answered smugly standing straight instead of leaning on the tree trunk without Kagome in sight and snapped her fingers and the dead girls disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Pssstt… Sota did get what I needed from the house?" Kagome whispered/asked Sota while everyone else was still staring at May in shock. He nodded and moved a little so she could have access to his weapon pouch. Taking the hint she reached in and got what she wanted.

"Remember his weakness is fire. Oh and when I say go use the fire ball jutsu on the ropes then help everyone else." She reminded him in a whisper before getting back to May give her a belt with what could be seen from where everyone was, were six golf ball sized balls that were red at the top and white at the bottom. "What do you bitches- insult by the way for your stupid doggy brains to understand- think you're doing?" Tasogane said in suspicion seeing that they put on the belts and getting two balls from it and throwing and catching them in the air when they got bigger, to the size of an orange. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL THEM THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Inuyasha, Kouga, and Dark yelled at Tasogane all thrashing harder trying break free to kill the bastard. "Go!!" Kagome and May yelled. At that Sota and Kouta said 'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu' and fire came out of their mouth and burned off the rope getting free. Seeing this Sango told Kirara to transform. When she did her ropes broke free, thanks to the fire on her, she then proceeded to burn everyone else's ropes with Sota and Kouta even Kagura and Kanna but didn't free Naraku leaving him there.

Once everyone was free Inuyasha was going to go and kill Tasogane but instead was shocked with the same energy the fake Kagome was shocked with and thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious. (These people keep doing that like it was contagious) Ai went running towards him to check if he was alright. The girls threw the balls in their hands towards Tasogane yelling 'Hit the stage guys' then bright lights came from them and out came four figures. On the ground you saw two pokemon that were like puppies, they were the pokemon Growlithe, growling at Tasogane. They were really, really, really, really, and I mean really pissed at this guy. Then up the sky you two Entei giving Tasogane the same expression as both Growlithe. "Now use flamethrower!" The girls commanded.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey I know that it has been a really long time since I last updated but I am having serious problems. I can't decide on where they will spend the year. So this is an author's note so u guys can decide where the heck they will a whole year at. So the question is:

**Where will everybody spend the year in the modern era? **

**At the shrine**

**A around the world cruise**

**Higurashi family reunion in Spain**

**On a tour bus touring America **

**Other u guys can give me some other ideas if you want **


End file.
